


Dark Waters

by providing_leverage



Series: Short stuff [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A one shot for now, Crack Fic, M/M, Marmaid au, Mer Prince Alec, Siren Magnus, Sirens can do magic through their singing, i have no idea what this is, it's not mentioned but Alec has rune tattoos, might continue this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Prince Alec of the Light Colony ventures into Brooklyn Caverns in search of a legendary Siren to help him





	Dark Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, or ehy I wrote it. Just that I wanted to write mermaids, and that I'm procrastinating writing the next chapter of Kaleidoscope of Emotions.

The light here was nearly non-existent. A single Glow Stone in hand, Alec swam on, trying to ignore the creeping feeling of being watched by things unknown. 

The weak green light given off by his Stone was barely enough to illuminate a tail length in front of him, and cast long shadows. The stalactites here looked sharper than the ones he was used to in the Light Colony. Occasionally Alec would think he saw movement in the corner of his eye and reach for his sword, only to realize it was just seagrass swaying in the current. 

After one such incident, Alec forced himself to release the grip on his blade.  _ There is nothing to worry about, calm down,  _ he told himself sternly. 

But it had been a long time since he had ventured this far from his colony, much less this deep into the sea. Here, no Glow Stones grew, and the rock walls of the cave are a deep black, not the familiar green and blue stone the Light Colony built their homes from. 

Still, it wasn't as bad as Alec had been expecting. As a child he and all the other kids had heard many tales of this place. Brooklyn Caverns, the home of one of the last living Sirens.

That was why Alec was here, against all warnings. There were so few sirens left, most of them hunted down by the land walkers long ago, who were terrified of their powers.

They're singing, according to legend, could whip the waves into a storm and sink the land walkers floating devices, could scare off sharks, could turn people to stone. Their destructive power eventually led to the rest of the Merfolk fearing them and driving them from their clans. 

But Alec was not searching for that destructive, legendary force. 

Because some stories of Sirens said that before they were driven out, their place in the Colony was not just to defend from enemies. That a Sirens song also held the ability to heal almost anything.

_ That  _ was the reason Alec had dared the darkest parts of the ocean in hopes of finding Siren. He didn't really have a lot of other options at this point.

He'd gotten to the caverns, now he just had to  _ find _ the siren in this labyrinth. 

Time passes fast and slow at the same time. He's not sure if he's been swimming for hours or days. He's beginning to lose hope when he arrives at yet another crossroads. Then Alec happens to glance up. 

Inlaid in the roof of the tunnel are green stones, each wboyt the some of Alec's fist. A foot apart from each other they expand into the gloom in the direction he'd come from. At the crossway, they turn left and continue into the new tunnel. 

Hope sparks. A path, hopefully leading to the Siren's den. 

Alec flips onto his back and swims like that so he can see the stones without craning his neck

He takes a right, two more lefts, right, left, right, right,  _ bang. _

The bad thing about swimming backwards is that you sometimes slam into things. Like giant doors that look to be torn from the wreckage left by one of the land walkers. 

This is it. This has to be it. Alec puts his Glow Stone back into its place in around his neck. The glow doesn't reach as far from there, but he needs both hands free now. Tentatively he pulls one of the double doors open. 

The sudden light nearly blinds him. 

The room is huge, as large as the throne room of Lightwood Palace. The room is carved out, the walls smooth and inlaid with colorful stones, shells, and Glow Stones. It's elegant and well decorated, and gorgeous. There's a whole wall with slots carved into it, scrolls tucked into the alcoves.

But the real attention grabber is the massive throne in front of him. And the merman, the  _ Siren  _ on it.

Alec is unsure where to look first. The male's tale is black scaled, but not like Alec's plain black. These scales glimmer and shine, and appear several colors at once, like oil.

His skin is a light brown, Runeless and smooth. A tangle of jewelry draws the eye to his well muscled chest. Dark hair, longer than Alec normally sees on male's, is interwoven with silver threads. His eyes are like none Alec has ever seen, gold but slit pupiled. It's oddly attractive.

"It's been a very long time since a Mer wandered into my home," the siren muses, eyes fixed on Alec. "Especially such a pretty one. Tell me, what possessed you to trespass in a Sirens territory? Do your kind not still tell whispered stories of my people to your children, warning you against such foolish actions?" 

His warrior training wars against his diplomatic training as Alec bows at the waist. In doing such, he leaves his neck and back vulnerable to the Siren. 

"Forgive me for my trespass. My name is Alexander Lightwood, eldest prince of the Light Colony. I seek your assistance on a matter of utmost importance, assuredly I would not have dared bother you if it was not an emergency. And you will be heavily compensated for the trouble."

The Siren hums. "A prince asking for my help. I assume you have some enemy you want me to crush, a foe boiled from the inside out. An army for me to sing away." His voice is accusatory.

"No, nothing like that. A moon cycle ago, my younger brother was put on a hunt and got snared in a land dwellers net. We got him out, but there were poison barbs in it that infected his tail. None of our healers, or allies' healers could do anything about it. I came to beg you got your help in healing him."

Alec thinks he sees surprise in the Siren's eyes. "You came to ask me to...heal? Not to destroy?" 

"No, exalted one." Alec hesitates. "I assume that is within your power? Very few stories touched on your kinds' healing powers."

The Siren waves a hand. "Of course it's within my power. But you might be the first to come to me with such a request since my exile." The male tilts his head, examining Alec with curious eyes.

After a second he speaks. "Very well Alexander. I will help you, for a price to be decided once we reach your brother and I assess his situation for myself."

"Thank you. Before we go, may I ask your name and title?"

"Of course little prince. I am Magnus Bane, sinker of the ship Edom, Slayer of the tyrant Asmodeus, former Prince of the Second Provence, Siren of Brooklyn."

  
  



End file.
